Coverup Dates
by lovey-teti
Summary: Roaaaarrrr' screamed Lily jumping onto James's back. 'Hi Prongs! How are we today' James just sighed. 'What wrong Jamesie' 'Nothing' he said, but that was a lie. He was in love with his best friend thats what, a girl named Lily Evans.
1. Lies

Hey! I'm back with another story on our fav. couple, Lily and James! If you haven't seen a pervious story on LnP then please check it out! So! I hope everyone enjoys this story too! Onwards!

Chapter 1:

Far, far away, in a country where everyone liked tea and crumpets, there was a castle. A castle only can be seen by the trained eye. Actually no, it was only seen by wizards and witches. This school was named, Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. That my friends, is where our story takes place, with a special little red-head named Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was a witch indeed. Everyone was surprised when she first gotten her letter by an owl one afternoon. In the wizarding world, people would know her as one of a muggleborn for both of her parents didn't have a single drop of wizard blood in them. But somehow she had become a witch. It would have mattered if she was a muggleborn or a pureblood witch back in the old days, but now not much people really cared.

Lily of course was overjoyed when she got her letter. To be a witch! Think of the possibilities she could do by magic! Or so she thought. When it was time for her to get on the train Lily was petrified. She was now alone in this strange world and there was nobody she knew to help her learn all the rules around this new world that she was brought into. Her only friends were her books which she was now reading, on the train that was heading to her new school.

'Let's try this one Sirius.' said a voice outside her compartment.

The door slid open and there stood two black head boys.

'Hello.' said one of the boys. 'Mind if we sit with you? All the rest of them are full.'

'We wouldn't had to ask you if someone –cough- didn't try to find the candy lady first thing we got on here....' said the other boy who had glasses.

'I was starving!! Unlike your family, my family tries to kill their children!' said the boy who just sat down on the other side of Lily.

'Just move out! They wouldn't know you gone missing for weeks, even months. I won't be surprised if they never noticed you've gone missing.' said the boy with the glasses sitting on Lily's side.

'Yes, but where will I go??' moaned the boy.

Lily just went back to her book trying to be unnoticed when the boy sitting next to her finally realized that they weren't alone.

'Oh sorry.' said the boy with the glasses. 'I've forgotten that you were in here. I'm James by the way. James Potter.'

'I'm James by the way, James Potter,' mimicked the other boy. 'Look at you, you great prat. School didn't even start and you already start flirting.'

Lily laughed at this, she was enjoying their presence and was slowly putting her book down.

'I'm Sirius Black.' said the boy who was grinning at Lily.

'Evans… I never heard of a wizarding family with Evans… Are you a muggleborn or something?' asked James.

'Muggleborn?' asked Lily.

'She must be one Jamsie.' grinned Sirius, nodding at the same time.

'Oh right….' said James

'Wait, what's a muggleborn? asked Lily curiously.

'It's a witch who has parents who have no magic in themselves.' explained James.

'I see…'

'So you probably don't know what we'll be learning at Hogwarts, do you?' asked Sirius.

'No… but do you?' asked Lily

'Of course! Our parents told us.' said James.

'What do we do then?' asked Lily nervously.

'Oh we do sooo much dangerous stuff everyday!' said James getting closer.

'Yeah!' said Sirius who was now sitting on the other side of Lily. 'We have to fight vampires and ghosts and ogres everyday! Some students get killed sometimes…'

'And if we don't kill the enemy we would get expelled.' continued James.

'So you need to watch your back everyday or else the enemy will kill you while you're sleeping.'

'Teachers won't help us. We need to learn these things ourselves.'

'There's no guarantee that you'll survive, only the smart, fast ones get through the year.'

'And that's only one year! Every year it gets tougher and tougher.'

'I heard, one year nobody past their 7th year. All died so there was no graduation.'

'Yeah, and in total only 100 witches and wizard passed in the last nine hundred years!'

'See how terrible this school is?'

'Doesn't it want to make you go back home??' they asked grinning.

Lily was in shock. She never knew she would have to do this dangerous stuff there… She thought she was there to only learn magic in a safe protected little school with nothing as killing going on.

'I- I' said Lily, trying to find the words she needed. Soon a big grin went across her face. 'This will be so exiting!!!! I mean I thought it was just wand-waving magic tricks we'll be learn but it's more then that isn't it?! Everyday will be an adventure!! It'll be so fun!! Oh I can't wait! I'll get to see vampires! I'll ask them if they really can turn into bats the first chance I get!' said Lily, day dreaming what the place would look like, and what kind of monster would be hidden inside.

This wasn't the results the boys had hoped for. They both dropped to the floor when seeing Lily glow with excitement. Of course this was all a lie, the ogres and the vampires, but it was Sirius's dare for James to scare the heck out of a muggleborn student.

James wasn't disappointed with the results as Sirius was though. He was sort of amazed. He never thought of this girl to be such a dare-devil. She looked like a bit book worm bookish girl who would do her homework everyday and get to class just perfectly on time.

'Sorry Lily.' said James getting to his seat.

'About what?' asked Lily.

'It was all sort of a lie. You see Sirius here just wanted to scare you with these lies but I guess it didn't work on you.'

'Oh…' said Lily dropping her excitement. 'So what will we do?'

'Just learn wand-waving stuff I guess.' said James looking down. 'I wish all my lies were true though. Then we could have adventure everyday like you said.'

There was silence for a minute until Lily said 'That's alright, we'll make our own adventures!' grinned Lily.

'Are you mad?' asked Sirius. 'We'll get in trouble if any rule breaking goes…' but soon Sirus was grinning too.

'I never thought you would be this type of girl, Lily.' said James amazed even more.

'Oh? What kind of girl did you think I was?' asked Lily.

'Well the sort, when one would never make trouble or anything and just be doing her homework everyday getting straight marks.' said James pushing his glasses up.

'Wellll you're half right there. You see, I do get good marks, but I could never live in such a boring life. In day I'm perfect Lily doing whatever I'm suppose to do, at night I am a tiger roaring with trouble.' grinned Lily.

All three laughed at what Lily just said but stopped when the door opened.

'Anything off the trolley dear?' said a plumb women revealing a trolley with chocolates staked on each other.

'Yes!' screamed Sirius attacking the trolley causing more laughter from Lily and James.

That was the day when the three became good friends.


	2. Truth

Thank you for all the reviews for chapter one! I got 10 in one day!! o.O lol most people thought it was cute and that's how I just want it for their first year! ok these first chapters were short but I promise you that it'll get longer and longer! plzz keep reading and reviewing!!

Chapter 2: Truth

By the first month of school of magic, everyone knew of the group Lily and the boys. Some called the group that and others called it something else, but no matter what they called it, it was always with the members of Lily, James, and Sirus. It was surprising that all three went into the same house, especially Sirius Black since all of the members in his family went into Slytherin, but that only made the friendship bigger. Everyone knew the group of Lily, James , and Sirius for only one reason. Their so-called adventures were to leave a prank for someone to fall into but leaving a mystery for the teachers who had done it. So far, their 12 adventures had all failed. And everyone knew by now they just sucked at pranking. Every time when one had a genius plan to make a mess or screw up something important, they always got caught at doing it. By ghosts, teachers, students, pictures, everyone was almost against them it seems until…

'You know, if you put a sticky charm it might make it far harder for Filch to clean it up.' said a voice behind the three.

The three was trying to mess up the entrance way to the great hall, so everyone will not have breakfast and they would all starve to death, just for the fun of it. Putting gooey mixture of everything onto the floor was the plan but it seemed that they were once caught again. This time though, it sounded like this person wanted to help them.

'Who are you?' asked Sirius facing a blondish hair boy. He looked the same age as them but was a bit taller. 'Oh wait I know you…. You're in our dorm room right?'

'Oh sorry to interrupt your thing going on there, but you might have to consider doing it a bit more quietly next time. Oh, I'm Remus by the way and yes I believe I am in the same dorm room as you.' smiled the boy.

'Do you know how to do a sticky charm?' asked Lily.

'Sure, but I'm not sure if I want to get involved...'

'Too late buddy, you're involved!' smiled Lily stepping behind Remus.

'But I'm not sure…'

'Listen, we need this to work! Or else we'll be the laughing stock of the century for worst misbehavers!' pleaded James.

A few seconds later Remus had been pulled into this prank and pulled out his wand. The sticky charm made the goo in worse but that's what they just wanted.

'Nice!' said Sirus slapping a hand behind Remus's back. 'I think he should join us for every mischief event we do! He'll be useful to have around!'

'I agree.' said Lily, while James just nodded.

'What do you say buddy?' asked Sirius

'I guess it'll be fun…' said Remus.

'It's an adventure everyday!' smiled Lily.

'Alright… I really like an adventure.' smiled Remus.

'Great!' smiled James, but soon it was gone when he heard some noises.' Quick let's get out of here before someone comes along!'

……..

The next morning everyone was standing around the goo that was blocking their way to their food. The perfects tried some charms to get rid of it, but it only made it only change the color of the goo.

James, Sirius, Lily and Remus were there grinning like mad until…

'You three!' screamed a voice. Filch the caretaker was standing in front of them in matter of second blowing steam off his ears.

'It was you three again weren't it!' screamed Filch. 'Look at this mess!!'

'No, no, no, it wasn't us, we would do no such thing!' said Sirius trying to hid his smile.

'Why you three are the worst….'

'Filch.' said another voice. Coming towards them was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

'Filch,' he said again 'Are you certain that it was them who did this?' he asked calmly.

'Who else would it be?! All month they were making a mess for me to clean up!'

Albus took out his wand and waved it in front of the pink goo but he only made it spread it even more.

'Ahh, a sticky charm. How cleaver.' smiled the headmaster. 'Was it you Miss Evans who put a charm like this? Already a month of school and learned this spell? You are the top student in all classes so would it have been you, to learn a spell for misbehaver?' asked Dumbledore.

'No, headmaster.' said Lily, but was actually talking to the floor.

'Then was it you Mr. Lupin?' asked Dumbledore turning to Remus.

'Yes.' said Remus facing the headmaster. Remus just couldn't seem to lie to his headmaster.

James, Sirus, and Lily gasped at what they heard. But was afraid too that Remus would tell who put the goo in the first place.

'Yes it was I who put the charm and the goo.' said Remus loudly enough for everyone to hear.

'I see.' said Dumbledore. 'And was anyone helping you?'

'No it was all me.' true that this was a lie, but it was a good cause…

'No wait that's not true!' said Lily all of a sudden.

'Yes Miss Evans?' asked Dumbledore.

'It was me too.' said Lily

'And me' said James taking the stand.

All looked at Sirus who was just watching. 'What? …. Oh alright, it was me too.' said Sirius with a grudge.

'I'm sure you know what this would mean?' asked Dumbledore.

'Detention?' asked Lily.

'Preciously.' smiled Dumbledore. With another wave of his wand the goo was gone and everyone rushed in for their precious food.

'Mr. Filch will give out your detentions.' and with that Dumbledore went into the great hall, but not before saying 'Oh, five points off from Gryffindor.'

'Well that went well! Another plan failed! But this time we turned ourselves in! Next time, next time I'm doing no such thing!' said Sirius going to the great hall himself.

'Next time we would make a bigger prank without being caught!' said James following Sirius.

'Thanks Lily.' said Remus

'For what?' asked Lily

'For going down with me.' said Remus.

Smiling Lily just answered 'That's what friends do.'

'Oy! Lily, Remus, aren't you coming?!' yelled James.

And that was the day when they made another true friend and a fellow pranker.


	3. Roar

hmm nothing much to say…. chapter 3! nice and long just like as I promised!

Chapter 3: Roar

So the threesome became a foursome and by October everyone knew Lily and the boys with the new addition of Remus. They continued these little pranks and soon they got better and better. But in the middle of it they had made another friend and who also lived in the same dorm room as Sirius, James, and Remus. Peter Pettigrew was his name and he was the newest addiction to the group. He was very useful to have around too since he was strong enough to carry the heavy loads of their pranks. He wasn't very useful to have when it was time to prank, only setting things up but he was a loyal follower. So now the foursome became and a five member group and they all agreed not to have any more members to their group. The five did loads of simple pranks like putting wild bugs into the Ravenclaws diner, writing jokes about Hufflepuff on classroom's window, making the steps down to the Slytherins common room slippery, that sort of stuff. Nothing major and they sometimes got caught and sometimes they didn't, but they were getting caught less and less.

One Saturday afternoon...

'Shouldn't we have a Halloween prank?' asked Peter to the group.

The five were at the library working on their homework, well Sirius, James, and Peter were while Lily and Remus were just helping them since they had already finished.

'What should we do?' asked Sirius, looking up from his book.

'I think we should skip this one...' said Lily, playing with her quill.

'Why would we want to skip this one?' asked James, looking at Lily.

'Just to see how Halloween is celebrated here. Then next year we'll know what happening and stuff and we can make a bigger prank.' said Lily.

'Can't we do something even small?' begged Sirius..

'No, I think Lily's right. Then next year we'll have something really special.' grinned James.

'Are you lot finished with your homework?' asked Remus looking up from the book he was reading.

'Almost… Jeez, I hope they don't give out this much homework in the week of the quidditch match....' said James continuing his homework.

'What's quidditch?' asked Lily putting down her quill.

'What do you mean what's quidditch? Everyone knows what quidditch is!' said Sirius.

'Oh right, she won't know….' said James. 'It's a game that we play on broomsticks and with four different balls.'

'Sounds interesting…. I want to learn how to play… Can anyone participate?' asked Lily

'No, we're too young to play.' said Sirius in disgust. 'They said we can't handle the extreme danger in this game.'

'Yeah, I know, it sucks. But at least we can try out for the team when we get to our fourth year.'

'Oh yeah, joy for me. Waiting that long…' said Sirius putting his head on the table.

'When is this match?' asked Peter.

'I think on, November 3rd…' answered James closing his book.

'Are we playing?'

'Yup, Gryffindor verses Slytherin!'

'You know, I think this is a perfect time to show how we love our team…' said Lily putting on the mischief smile.

'Now what do you have in mind, my fair lady?' asked Sirius grinning.

'Well…'

……

'Well this just bloody blows it!' yelled Sirius. Who in the world puts anti-spell charms on grass?!'

The five were at the quidditch field one after school afternoon.

'Well at least we tried. That would have been a nice idea Lily.' said James.

'If this is just anti-spell free grass I wonder what we could do with just muggle paint.'

'Muggle paint?' asked Peter.

'Yes, it's to decorate walls with color without using magic.' answered Lily.

'Where will we get muggle paint?' asked James

'From my mom. I'll just ask if she could send us some, red and yellow, and say it's for a muggle experiment.'

'Ok… let's try it…' said Remus. 'I hope this grass isn't muggle paint free too. If they did, they're just wacked!'

The boys went to the lake, their usual hangout while Lily went up to the castle to write her mom a letter.

'I wonder what's in the lake…' asked Peter taking off his shoes and socks and dipping his feet into the water.

'Ughh, I hope the fish survives your smell Peter.' said Sirius looking disgusted.

The three laughed while Peter blushed like mad.

---

'Hurry up Peter!' said Sirius across the table. 'There will be another Halloween feast next year, so just stop eating!'

The five were at the great hall eating the feast with the rest of the school, but soon was done long before the other students.

'Ok,ok, lets go…' said Peter snatching a chicken leg.

'Drop it.' growled Sirius. 'We need you to carry the heavy load and you can't do it with one hand.'

Peter dropped it and the five sneaked quickly away from the feast. They went back to their common room while Lily went up the stairs to her dorm room.

'I don't know why we have to wait out here…' said James annoyed. 'She can't possible bring down all 50 gallons of paint by herself.'

'Remember when we tried to go to Lily's room?' asked Remus.

'Yeah., I just don't get that… Why on earth would they put a charm for boys on their steps?!'

'To keep boys out maybe?' said Lily out of nowhere. She was at the bottom of the steps with something big behind her. It was the 50 galleons of paint, floating in mid air.

'Well let's go…' said Lily.

'Show off…' said Sirius while Lily gave him a glare.

At the stadium the five got to work quickly. It was almost midnight when they had finished and they sneak back into the castle covered in paint without anybody noticing.

The day arrived of the quidditch match and every Gryffindor had something red and yellow to support their team, while the Slytherins had their own color, green and white.

When the gates open for fans to get to their seats everyone was surprised at what they saw on the grass.

The grass wasn't green at all. It was red and yellow of strips with no green, except for the big snake getting killed by the lion. Everyone laughed all except for the Slytherins who were trying to get rid of the sign with spells but the grass was still anti-spell proof and at the there was a sign…

_The Marauders_

Nobody knew what that meant, some looked at Lily and the boys, but soon laughter had died down since the match was starting. Everyone cheered on and hoped Gryffindor will win this match….

They lost. Gryffindor lost 30-250. It was a long game, lasted 3 hours and it was lucky for Gryffindor to get a score after an hour. They were beaten badly the paint got all smudged by the injured players who got knock off by their brooms.

'When I go on the team I'll make sure that we'll win every game!' said James walking back

'I'll knock the blood of them with me being a beater!' yelled Sirius with full rage..

'I understand the game now…' smiled Lily walking down the steps.

'Finally too.' grinned James. 'It took you a full hour to understand what the balls were meant for. Typical… girls are slow learners aren't they?'

'Hey, shut up or else I'll put a silence spell on you!' teased Lily

'You don't know that kind of spell.'

'Give me one week and I'll know! For you, I'll bet it'll takes you months!'

'Shut the bloody up!' yelled Sirius.

Everyone stared at Sirius in surprise.

'What's wrong Sirius?' asked Remus

'If you haven't noticed we lost to those bloody Slytherins!'

'So? We'll just get them next time.' said Remus.

'What makes you think that we'll win the next time?'

Everyone was in silence until Lily…

'You know… this is a perfect time for _revenge_' smiled Lily, evilly.

Sirius lips and grown from a frown into a smile. 'My fair lady, what do you have in mind?' asked Sirius taking Lily's hand.

'Something that you'll very much like, my dear sir...'

'So that is…?' asked James curiously

'Something big. The first _real _prank we would have done. This is just a vague idea, but if we put our minds together I'm sure we'll get it perfectly.'

The five went to their spot near the lake and started to plan.


	4. Revenge

okkkklets vote on something… should I put short chapters or long chapters? short:quickly or long:slower

Chapter 4: Revenge

'Remember, go in, get the stuff, get out.' said Lily once again.

'Alright Lily-flower! I think we got the whole plan already!' said Sirius taking a glass of green liquid.

'Got the hairs?' asked Lily both to James and Sirius.

'Are you sure we can turn into house elves? I mean I always thought it was only transforming humans…' said James looking at his glass suspiciously.

'Well… I'm not sure but I guess we'll find out!' smiled Lily. 'Have a nice long drink boys!'

Lily, Sirius, and James were in a empty classroom. If you didn't guess what they were doing by now… well they were taking the polypotion juice that Lily and Remus had made. Unfortunately Remus couldn't have come to finish off the potion for he had to go home to his very sick mother. But it was alright to have Remus gone since Lily was smart enough to finish it on her own.

It's been a month since the quidditch match and now was their time for their revenge. They had planned this to the last second and so far everything was going perfectly.

'I never thought you were that rich James…' said Lily pouring a glass of the potion for herself. 'We would have never finished this potion without you…'

'Jamsie here is filthy rich! That's why I became friends with him in the first place!' grinned Sirius.

'Oh shut up! Let's get this going… Sirius, are you sure you know where the Slytherins common room is?' asked James, putting in the hairs.

'I'm sure….'

'Ok, remember we have an exactly one hour till the potion wears off so, do hurry up.'

'Gotcha Lily-Bear.' said Sirius before he took a big gulb of the potion.

The three came out of the classroom which happened to be the closest classroom to the Slytherins' common room. The poly-potion had indeed worked. The three became small house-elves that nobody will look twice at.

'Right let's go!' squeaked Lily.

The three got into the common room which was empty since it was the middle of the day, meaning they were all still in class.

'Be careful…' whispered Lily, before vanishing to the girl's common room.

'Come on Sirius.' said James as they headed for the boy's dormitories.

Sirius and James went into the first room they saw. The room was dark and when James turned on the light the first thing that came into his mind was that Slytherins were in fact weirdos. Some parts of the room was a mess while some others were neat and tidy almost like their room but instead of candy wrappers or broken toys lying around, there was blood. There was also strange items like skulls of animals they never seen before and jars of everything that'll make you vomit.

'We can officially say the Slytherins house was made for psychos only.' said Sirius as he looked through some of the jars.

'Sirius, hurry up and fill your sack!' said James as he put something in his own sack.

But they both stopped when they heard footsteps coming their way.

'Quick hide!' whispered James, as he hid under a bed.

Sirius was out of sight and the door flew open revealing a boy who clearly was older than them.

'That Cathy is going to pay for turning me down!' mumbled the boy. 'Where's the bloody potion…' said the boy as he looked through the pile of clothes on the bed.

He either found what he was looking for or went somewhere else to search because he was soon gone.

'What did you think he meant by that?' asked Sirius coming out from the curtains.

'I don't know, but whatever it is it'll have to wait… our hour will be up soon…' said James continuing putting stuff into his sack.

Just before the hour was up the three was back to the empty classroom with some heavy sacks with them.

'So, where's the washing machine?' asked Lily.

So the plan was all clear now. Their revenge was to wash the Slytherins' clothes for them… Yeah, right… In the wizarding world, you don't need to buy favorite clothing because of its divine color… Nope anything will do because you can change the color into any color you wish in less than 5 seconds by the washing machine. Not only did it change the color of your clothes but it will wash it for you too! Let's all take a moment to thank the creator of this machine… Miss Washing-Machine-Inventor-Person.

'Ok, put it in...' said Lily as Sirius and James put the clothes into the machine.

It had to be a full mall of clothes, but there wasn't any limiting space of the washing machine, so they dumped the whole thing at once.

'Hurry, before the potion wears off! We still need to return these….' said Lily, still in her house elf form.

'Alright that's the last of it!' said James, closing the hatch.

'Ok…. What color shall we pick??' asked Lily mischievously.

'Why Lily-Red, whatever shall we pick?' said Sirius in a English accent

'Sirius, my dear sir, would you like to do the honors?' asked Lily bowing.

'Oh, I would be just delightful, but I'm afraid Jamesie here would know what color to choose.'

'Oh I think it'll be utterly horrible if James chosen the color pink. Think how our dear Slytherins will act when they see this!' smiled Lily.

'You two with that act…' grinned James. And with a touch of a finger the clothes were done.

'Phase one, complete.' said Lily.

----

That night at dinner the Marauders were nowhere to be found. That was because phase two was about to begin…

'E, come in E. Are you there?' said Sirius talking into a miniature skull.

'Sirius, I'm right beside you!' said Lily smacking his head.

'Owww, E, you're supposed to use our code names for this…' said Sirius rubbing his head.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Fine! B, I'm right beside you!' and gave Sirius another smack.

'Owww…..'

'Oh shut up, I didn't smack you that hard!'

'You need to realize how much power you have…' said Sirius while Lily gave him a death glare.

'P, are you there?' said James talking into his skull.

The skull talked back at James with the reply of '_Yes, coast is clear_.'

'You know, we should change Peter's named. Since both you and Peter have last name that starts with P I think we should change one of them.' said Sirius

'You're right, from now on Peter's codename will be Pet.' said Lily. 'Got that Pet?' Lily asked to the skull.

'_Ok_.'

'Where did you get these things anyway?' asked Lily.

'A gift from my dad for Christmas…' said James.

'Well these are very useful to have around… Skull walkie-talkies…'

'Sirius did you put the goo in?' asked James.

'Yessirsrybob.' answered Sirius.

'Alright… Damn it's freezing out here….'

Sirius, Lily and James were outside the great hall. Well it was more on top of the great hall. If you looked up from the inside of the great hall, past the clouds, you can see three little heads staring in.

'Ok, the chicken is in, I repeat the chicken is in.' said Sirius into his skull.

'Sirius we're right beside you!!' yelled Lily.

Sirius paid no attention to Lily and made it look like she hadn't said anything.

'Siri- Oh alright right, B! We're right beside you! I don't understand why you got a skull anyways…' said Lily

'Heh, I just like talking into this thing!' said Sirius grinning.

'Ok now's a perfect time…' said James 'Ready?'

Now it was serious for all three of them. They took out their wands and chanted the same thing pointing at the Slytherins table...

On the far left, chaos had erupted at the Slytherins table. The chickens exploded right in their face. All the chickens down the row were exploding one by one with some sort of goo splashing out of them. Every single Slytherin was covered in the sticky green goo by the time the last chicken exploded.

There was a roar of laughter from the other three tables, pointing, yelling at the Slytherins.

Some Slytherin girls started to cry about how it messed up their hair, some took out their wands to hex the next person they saw, some were trying to clean their robes with their spells but it was no use. It was the same thing as they saw before. The same goo that was blocking their way to breakfast two months ago.

Laughter died down as Dumbledore stood up putting up a hand.

'Who was the cause of this mess?' asked Dumbledore.

Nobody said anything, but there was still cries being heard.

'We will find out who had done this, so why don't the culprit just come out now?' said Dumbledore as he looked around.

'Very well… Slytherins house, you may be excused to change your clothes…'

Dinner continued on but all the talk was about the prank. They all knew who had done it, and it was the best prank they did so far. All three houses wanted Slytherin to die since everyone knew they were the root source of bullies around here and they somehow won the house cup every year which made them madder. But with now the Marauders around, life was fun especially with the pranks on the Slytherins.

---

The Slytherins didn't come back for dinner and soon dinner was finished. It was strange how they all didn't come back because they didn't have a chance to eat a thing, but the Marauders knew why they didn't come back… They all had another surprise waiting for them alright…

That night the Marauders were celebrating for their first real prank to be successful. Excluding of Remus, the Marauders were all drinking butterbeers and eating chips and chocolates. Even if the prank didn't win the prize of the best prank award, the Marauders still celebrated.

'Cheers mateys!!' yelled Sirius dancing around in their dorm room..

'I can't believe it went so smoothly!!' said Lily dancing along with Sirius. They were dancing to some muggle music Lily brought.

'Did you see their faces?! It was priceless!' said James as he unwrapped a chocolate swirl.

'Ahhh yes, I wish brought my camera!' said Lily grinning like mad.

'Did you almost get caught?' asked Peter stuffing his face with jelly beans.

'We almost did!' said James. 'It was lucky for us that he was too mad to notice we messed up some of his stuff.'

'If you guys had got caught it would have been okay since we were house-elves…' said Lily sitting down and was now eating some jelly beans.

'That guy was scary enough just as it was. I feel sorry for the Cathy girl now…' said James shivering at the thought of the Cathy girl being killed by the boy's hands.

'Aww is Jamesie scared of the big bad wolf?' teased Lily.

'Ahh shut up Lily…' said James as he threw a jelly bean at her. 'So, what about you? I bet you must have been close to being caught…'

'Nope! It was easy as pie for me. The girls who were skipping class practically gave their clothes to me!' said Lily. 'But you know I heard the most interesting thing as they were talking….'

'What? Is it something we can use against the Slytherins?' asked Sirius

'Hmmmm not really…. But it's so nasty I can believe they even thought of it!' said Lily making a face.

'What? What is it?' asked Sirius leaning in.

'Well this one girl, I think our age, she said she had this crush on this someone, who is in this room right now. And this other girl agreed with her, only she liked this other boy who also happened to be in this room right now. And the third liked the boy the first girl was talking about and they just got into a major fight on who would win him over…' said Lily grinning like mad.

'Are you… were they talking about us?' asked Sirius, dazed.

'Of course you dimwit!' grinned James.

'Oh right! I mean of course they'll talk about us! You see Lily; we're just so damn handsome we can't even keep the Slytherin girls away! No need to be jealous Lily-Love we're your friends no matter what!' said Sirius, as he fell from Lily's punch in the arm. 'Oy! Women! What have I said about your strength?!'

'Hold on…Lily, what did you mean about the nasty thing?' asked James.

There was silence for a few seconds and it just clicked. Peter started to laugh like mad while Lily was trying to protect herself from the pillow attacks.

After few more hours of partying and talking and eating the Marauders seem to be very sleepy. Lily was just too tired to go back to her room so she lied in Remus's bed.

'Good'night' said Lily, while the rest of them grunted.

'You know,' said Lily, breaking the silence. 'If we got caught we would have been the laughing stock… Good thing we didn't eh?'

A grunt was their answer

'But you know, we can't make the poly-potion juice forever… We need something else… Something that will help us in future pranks…' Lily was obviously not tired at all.

'I was thinking we should make an alarm somehow… Any ideas?' asked Lily.

There was no grunt this time, but snoring... It was silence for a while but a female voice broke it again.

'I know! My goodness, it even surprises me how smart I am! I just thought of the most brilliant thing! How about a map? Not just an ordinary mad though… A security map! Like showing who's coming down the hall and stuff! It's genius!!' Lily rose up, and she couldn't stop thinking about the map. But there, standing in front of her, was James.

'James! Isn't this a good ide-' but Lily was pushed back to her bed. James took her covers and put it over her. Her head poked out and saw James closing the curtains. Lily didn't talk for the rest of the night, but she was wide awake.

_Remus will like this idea…_ thought Lily as she started to think of how to make this map.


	5. Changes

Does anybody even read this thing?!! o.o heh, anyway I decided to do short AND long, so it'll be different each time!

Chapter 5: Changes

The next morning Lily and Peter were the only two to get up on time to see their final results. They didn't bother to wake James and Sirius up, being so evil themselves.

When Lily and Peter got to the great hall there was already a roar of laughter that couldn't even have beenstop by evena silence spell. The Slytherins were all wearing pink. Some didn't even bother showing up and some of the older students have somehow gotten rid of the pink or the goo, but that didn't stop the others from laughing and pointing.

'I never knew pink was the new black!' cried some boy.

'Awww, are the Slytherins going soft now?' jeered someone else.

'Hey, instead of a snake for your logo, maybe you should change it to a big old teddy bear!'

'Pink really doesn't look good on you Terr, you should go back to your mask…'

Some of the girls thought it was a new trend though….

'Where did you get those? Did you get it costume made?'

'Is there any other color we can get these in?'

They teased, pointed, and laughed, everything mean for it was their pay-back timefrom their bulling.

Some took pictures like Lily was doing, but Lily was interrupted by someone….

'Hey Lily, Peter. I see that our plan went successfully.' said a voice behind.

Turning Lily saw it was Remus. 'Oh Remus! I'm glad you came in time for this!' said Lily as she gave him a hug.

'Hey Remus' said Peter

'How's your mother?' asked Lily

'Oh she's doing much better thanks.'

'You don't look good yourself… Maybe you and your mother should go to the hospital just in case. I noticed that she keeps getting sick every few weeks…'

'Oh maybe you're right… But next time we shall go since she's all better now.' said Remus.

'Oy, Remus! When did you get here?' said someone familiar... Sirius.

'Just this morning!' answered Remus

'Is your mother good?' asked James

'She's just dandy… So did anything go wrong with the plan?'

'Nope, everything went smoothly!' smiled Lily. 'Oh, I have something to talk to you about!'

But Lily couldn't finish what she was saying because it was time for class.

'Let's talk about it later.' said Remus as he and Lily walked to their classroom.

Sirius and James seem to be on the ground laughing at what everyone else was laughing at and they couldn't have stopped even if Dumbledore came into the room.

* * *

'That class what just excellent! I can't believe we're already moving things! Now I don't have to get up to get something!' said Lily to Remus.

They were inside the library working on their homework since it was too cold outside.

'Yes, I know. It'll be useful too for some of our pranks…' said Remus

'Oh! Our pranks! Yes,I wanted to talk to you about this...last night I thought of something brilliant!' said Lily forgetting her homework.

'Hmmmm what's this brilliant idea that lead our Lily to forget her homework??' asked Remus curiously.

'Something so brilliant I couldn't believe I even thought of this brilliant idea! I mean it'll be so useful too for our mischief! And the best thing is we won't need to make poly-potion juices every time! It's just… brilliant.' said Lily sighing.

'Well…' laughed Remus. 'What's this brilliant idea?' mocked Remus

'Oh right, I was thinking of a map. A map of Hogwarts grounds, every space of it onto a paper. But it won't be just an ordinary map though… It'll detect the people coming down the hall or something! Like an alarm system you know? Then when we're setting up our stuff, we could see who will be coming our way and we could make a run for it!' said Lily all too fast.

Remus had understood the whole thing it seems since he asked no questions of what she meant. 'It'll take a long time to make this map…' said Remus thinking. 'And this is sort of advance magic isn't it? Sort of year three level… It'll be hard…'

Lily was listening to every mumble he said. She greatly wanted his approval.

'I think… it's a brilliant idea!' said Remus finally.

Lily broke out into a big grin.

'It'll be a great challenge to tackle on won't it?' smiled Remus.

'Yeah, but we'll get it somehow! We should start working on it right away! Who knows how long it'll take us since Hogwarts is so big and all!' said Lily packing up.

'Do the others know about this?' asked Remus.

'Oh yes, we'll have to get them right away and start exploring Hogwarts!' and with that Lily was out the door.

* * *

'Alright is the stairs are here, than the classroom must be here…' mumbled Lily to herself.

Lily was exploring the third floor one Friday afternoon. She was sketching the floor layout and had quite a lot already. They were lucky to have found a already made out floor plan of Hogwarts main floor, but the rest of the floorswas up to them.

'Ok, go straight here…' said Lily sketching the hallway.

_BAM_

Lily's paper flew everywhere! She had somehow crashed into something…

'Watch it!' said a voice.

Or someone…. It was a boy, looked around her age, maybe older. Blonde with sharp dark blue eyes.

'Oh I'm sorry!' said Lily getting down to the floor to pick up her stuff.

'That's quite all right.' he said, but in a somewhat different tone of voice.

'I wasn't watching where I was going…' said Lily as she picked up her last piece of paper.

'Ummm, what happen again.' and Lily continued on with her map-making.

* * *

December had arrived and already it was time for their winter break!

Lily went back to her muggle home while Sirius was invited to stay at James's place.

Remus was going to Asia with his family to visit their relatives who was living there. Peter also was going on a trip with his family.

_

* * *

__Dear Lily,_

_How's your Christmas break so far? Oh, Merry Christmas by the way! Wait... Do you celebrate Christmas? Sirius said muggles didn't so now I'm not sure if you celebrate Christmas or not… If not I'll tell you what it is when we get back! Hope you like the treats! (On Christmas you give gifts to your friends and family). _

_From, James_

_----_

_Dear Lily,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you didn't get socks from your Aunt again, but it was really funny when you first told me about it. Anyway, I'm celebrating Christmas in Japan! It's very noisy here in Tokyo, I don't know how my cousins live here! I wanted to go to their school, you know to see how they would teach magic, but my cousins won't take me. Christmas is celebrated here just the same and I hope the present got safely there. It was hard exchanging money, but I got my cousins to help me. Happy Holidays!_

_Sincerely, Remus_

_----_

_Dear Lily-Cookie,_

_How are you?? I'm great thank you! Lily, I'm not sending this gift because I'm in love with you or something, it'sjust atradition for wizards and witches to send gifts to their friends on Dec. 24. It's a holiday of presents! It's called Chr-ist-mas. Now that you know you should get me something too. Well Merry Christmas!! See you back at school._

_x Sirius_

_----_

_Dear Lily,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy the gifts, well of course you will. Who wouldn't like chocolates?! See you soon!_

_Peter_

_----_

_Dear Remus,_

_Merry Christmas! How's your vacation in Japan? Are the wizards any different there?? Thank you for your gift! It's absolutely beautiful! My mother really liked the hairpin and she says it goes with my eyes… We celebrated Christmas here just the same, but my aunt has sent me and Petunia socks again! I don't know what in the world that women has with socks! Oh well… Anywho I hope you like my gift! It's a book made by a muggle about witches and wizards, and dragons, and all that… This person got quite an imagination! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Love From, Lily._

_P.S, Sorry for the delay, but I needed an owl!_

_----_

_Dear Sirius,_

_You are a dimwit. Of course muggles celebrate Christmas! In fact, I think it was muggles who started Christmas in the first place! You should really think about taking muggle class… Erm, I'm not sure if I want to thank you for your gift but I found it never useful later on. The book you sent me, The Screaming Book of Horrors, I thought it would be a scary book but it only screams… Hmm well I didn't know what to do at first, but in the end it's a great way to scare off my sister! So, thanks. I hope you enjoy my gifts, it doesn't scream or anything but it'll keep you warm! Merry Christmas!_

_Love From, Lily_

_P.S, Sorry for the delay, but I needed an owl!_

_---_

_Dear- Peter,_

_Thank you for your gift! It was absolutely delicious! You do know your foods don't you? I must ask you what the best candy is when we go shopping sometimes! I, myself is a fan of food as you must know by now. That's what me and you have in common! I hope you enjoy my gift just as same; it's a muggles treat of chocolate. These were my favorite chocolates before the wizarding world introduce me to magical chocolates! More or less I still enjoy these anyway and I hope you do too! Happy Holidays!_

_Love From, Lily_

_P.S, Sorry for the delay, but I needed an owl!_

_----_

_Dear James,_

_I think it's best for you not to listen to Sirius anymore. Obviously he was wrong about muggles not celebrating Christmas! Did you know that in the muggle world there's a man called Santa Claus who travel around the world in one day to put gifts under the tree for little children? Of course that's just a story, but anywho… Thank you for the treats. Me mum and I just loved them! Apparently my sister doesn't like chocolates that hops away… I hope you like my gift, I'm sure you'll get on the team so heres just a book about quidditch. It helped me understand the game a bit more, but I'm still a bit confused… Merry Christmas and I'll see you soon!_

_Love From, Lily_

_P.S, Sorry for the delay, but I needed an owl!_

_

* * *

_

Pretty soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and the month of January was going by quickly.

'I still don't understand this Santa Claus person…' said James one day. 'Maybe Sirius was right... Maybe you _are _crazy...'

Lily, James and Peter were out at their usual spot sitting on a long stone bench.

'Isn't the snow beautiful?' asked Lily

'Lily!! I want to know more about this person! I mean how can he travel all around the world in one day giving out presents to the good kids?! I mean he must be a wizard if he can do that!' said James running his hand through his hair.

'Oh James it's just a story!' said Lily 'Peter, can I try this one?'

Lily and Peter were eating chocolates that Peter's mum bought. Each chocolate was different, but they were all delicious.

'Try this one first! It's better than that one.' said Peter giving Lily a piece of chocolate.

'You two with your chocolates…' said James. 'Come on Lily, why would parents lie to their children?!!' asked James.

'It's just for fun!!' argued Lily.

'You two with your arguments…' mocked Peter.

'Fine!!' said James leaving the two.

'Aww Jamesie don't be like this!' Lily yelled to James.

But James just waved his hand without looking back.

'Oh well… Oh try this one!' said Lily.

'No thanks, I'm not really a cherry fan…' said Peter. 'Ok, onto question 14…'

Lily was also helping Peter do his potions homework. They actually liked potions since they had a nice teacher to teach them, but she was tough.

'Hmmm, think about the color of the rainbow… Red goes first before green.'

'Excuse me…' said a voice behind them. Lily turned andsaw it was the same guy who she bumped into when she was making the map.

'Yes? May we help you?' asked Lily politely.

'Hey fatass, go fetch a bone or something I need to talk to Lily.' said the boy. His friends snickeredas Peter left Lily all alone.

'Hey! You don't need to be so rude to my friends!' said Lily getting up.

'My apologizes…' said the boy.

'Can I help you?' asked Lily irritably.

'I'm Blake, and today is your lucky day!' said Blake

'Oh? Did I win something?' asked Lily, trying to remember if she entered any contest.

'Hmmm sort of. You won me!' said Blake smiling slyly

'I'm sorry?' asked Lily. She just didn't get the last part.

'I am letting you to be my girlfriend.' said Blake simply

'I don't even know you are…' said Lily looking at Blake as if he was crazy.

'Not a problem…' said Blake as he took Lily by the waist. 'We'll know each other pretty soon…' he whispered.

'Hey! Get you're frickin hands off of her!!' yelled a voice nearby… James.

Apparently Peter got the Marauders together to save Lily and just in time too.

But Blake didn't let go, and Lily was too stunned to pull away.

'The Marauders are here... I see you're here to save this girl??' asked Blake as he pulled closer.

'I said let go!' yelled James.

'And what will you little first years going to do about it?! We're older then you, and we'll hex you so bad you'll be in the hospital wing for the next month! So why don't youand your fatass fri-' but Blake didn't get to finish his sentence, Lily gave a hard punch right in his face and he fell down!

'Never diss my friends!' said Lily full of anger.

Blake's friends got mad and they pulled out their wands, but didn't have enough time to give out their hexes as the Marauders got to them first.

They were just getting up and were about totry againwhen…

'No, enough.' said Blake as he held up his hand. 'It seems I can't win you easily Lily… But I will have you… Every since you bumped into me I knew you were different… You will be mine and mine only! That I'll see to!' with that Blake and his friends left.

'What the bloody hell was that about?!' asked Sirius

Lily sat down on the stone bench with a sigh. 'I don't know…'

'Do you know him?' asked Remus.

'No! I just bumped into him when I was sketching our map. I wasn't paying attention and bam!' said Lily clapping her hands together.

'Wait… isn't he a Slytherin?' asked James.

'I think so… I wouldn't be surprise if he was, the way he acts…' said Lily.

'But doesn't the Slytherins have a rule or something? You know, marry only Purebloods?'

'It's dating, not marrying!' answered Lily. 'Oh damn… what the hell am I going to do?! Did you hear what he said?! He thinks I'm his! A crazy person is after me! Great, just great!' yelled Lily.

'Don't worry Lily-Pet, we'll make sure he doesn't get to you!' said Sirius as he puffed out his chest.

'Thanks Sirius…' mumbled Lily, turning around to face the lake instead of the Marauders.

Remus sat next to Lily and put an arm around her 'Lily, I'm sure he'll forget about you by next week! I mean you can just see his one of those kinds!' said Remus as he tried to cheer her up.

'Hmmm then one week of torture for me… oh jo-' but Lily was interrupted. A snowball flew over and smacked Lily in the head.

Lily grew in more anger. Turning to see who that was, Sirius and Peter stepped behind James as they pointed at him.

'Traito-' James also couldn't finish his sentence as he was tackled down by Lily.

'Umph!' said James as he fell to the ground.

Lily was sitting on top of him and with a handful of snow she dumped it right to his face.

'Don't mess with the snow queen Jamsie!' said Lily smiling.

Lily got up and started to walk away when another snowball hit her and another one flew right past her. This time it was Sirius and James who was throwing snowballs.

Lily, who couldn't resist the challenge went behind a tree and started to make her snowballs.

She threw one but it ended up hitting Remus.

Remus took a handful of snow and made it into a ball and threw it at James.

James threw one but it landed on Peter and the merry snowball fight had begun. At the end they were all very well soaked, with Lily starting to sneeze.

* * *

Good thing the next day was Saturday, because Lily wasn't the type to miss class just because of a cold. Maybe for a prank, but not for a cold.

Lily was in bed all day and wanted something to eat. She got up and dressed into just plain jeans and a big white shirt with a cute drawing of a lazy cat. She was halfway there until...

'So this is the famous Lily Blake was talking about…' said an icy voice.

Lily turned around and saw it was another Slytherin. Black hair as Sirius's and had a little groupie of her own.

'Ah, you are also the same girl who hangs out with my disgraceful cousin, Sirius...' she said, come closer.

'May I help you??' asked Lily through her sick voice.

'Just need one thing…' said the girl as she circled around Lily. 'I want you to stay away from Blake, he's one of mine…' she whispered into her ear.

'Yeah? You tell him to stay his bloody face out of mine!' said Lily, all in anger. How dare they thinking she wanted him!

'Why would he go after a mudblood like you?!' said the girl as she pushed Lily.

Lily fell down onto the floor. Weak as she was from her cold, Lily was still strong.

'Just who the hell are you?!' asked Lily getting up slowly.

'Bellatrix Black.' said the girl

'Black?' asked Lily

'That's right. You hang out with my worthless little cousin of mine. He's a disgrace to the family, leaving us… hanging out with mudbloods like you!' said Bellatrix in disgust.

Lily had enough. She got out her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. Lily got her, but she was only able to do one little curse. Bellatrix's gang got to her and soon Lily was found on the floor covered in blood and bruises.

'Listen Mudblood. You can have Sirius for all I care, but not Blake! Like I said, he's one of mine!' said Bellatrix, and she walked away. That was the last thing Lily remembered.

* * *

When Lily woke up she was in a bed. Not her bed, but on the hospital bed. She groaned as her body ached all over.

It was night, but the sun was slowly coming up and nobody was with her. She didn't even know if the Marauders even knew she was hurt. But her thought was dead as she saw the most horrible thing…

It was Remus beingput intto a bed!

_Remus?! _Lily thought. _Why are you here?!Are you hurt?!Didn't you say you had to go back home because you dog died?! Why do you look so pale?? Remus??_

'Poor thing…' mumbled Madam Promfery. 'This terrible curse on him is keeping this bright boy down… Don't worry Remus dearie, we will find a werewolf cure soon…'

_Remus?! A- a werewolf?!! _thought Lily to herself _No it can't be!_

But it was indeed true… Now that Lily thought about it, it was all clear. Remus going away once a month… Always looking pale when it was time for the full moon…

_All this time… Why didn't you tell us Remus? I- We would still be friends even if you are werewolf… You're always so kind… smart… you should have told us! But… What now? Should I tell you I know? Should I tell the others?_

Lily pondered on about this thought and by the time the sun was fully up, shinning brightly in, Lily made up her mind. She was going to tell the others.


	6. Agree

Happy New Year!! 2-double o-5! woohooo!!!!!!!! Also i got... 30 reviews!!! yayayayay! thank you everyone!

Chapter 6: Agree

_I must get out of here before Remus sees me! _thought Lily. She tried to get up but it was painful. She was now sitting at the side of her bed breathing very fast. She forced herself up and was walking slowly out the door.

'Lily!' said a voice

Lily turned her head seeing Madam Promfrey.

'Lily! What are you doing out of bed?!'

'Ummm, I felt better so I decide to go on ahead to my classes…' lied Lily.

'You really must have been hit hard in the head dearie… It's Sunday today.' said Madam with concern. 'Now let's get you back into bed…'

'Uh, no, I'm fine, really. I should really get bac-'

'Lily?! What are you doing out of bed?!' said a voice at the door.

Lily turned her head again and saw that it was James with flowers in his hands. Lily quickly turned to the bed where Remus was lying but it was closed by the curtains.

'Uh, James! Thank you for coming!' said Lily putting on a smile. 'James can take me back to my room Madam Promfery. I'll rest there all day doing my homework!'

'I'm not sure… You got beat bad… I think you should stay here.'

'But Madam Promfery! It's homework we're talking about! Homework! If I slack off I won't be top in my class anymore!' said Lily with fake concern.

Madam Promfery was thinking about this and after a while she turned to James then back to Lily. Madam Promfrey knew the Marauders like the back of her hand. She lost count on how many times they came to see her with their bruises, cuts, you know simple stuff. And all of it had to do withtheir so called genius plan… They couldn't keep secrets from her, nope; she'll get it out of them on how they got their cuts. All back-fired plans they were… But nowadays they were coming in less and less…

'I guess it'll be all right… But remember, I want you to rest all day! No pranks today! Got that James??'

'Yes ma'am.' grinned James.

'Thank you Madam Promfery!' smiled Lily as she walked to James.

James hold out his arm and Lily took it.

'Who did this to you?' asked James, but Lily didn't answer.

When they were out of earshot from anyone, Lily whispered 'Get everyone, I need to tell you guys something important!'

'What? What is it?' asked James almost stopping. 'Who did this to you?'

'This is not important, just get everyone. Meet you back at your room.' said Lily going on by herself.

James quickly ran to find everyone which was only Sirius and Peter. He found Sirius and Peter at the kitchen as always. Sirius had found the kitchen long ago when they were exploring Hogwarts for their map. After they found it, they couldn't keep away. They were treated like Kings there!

Pretty soon the Marauders were in the boys dorm all except Remus.

'Lily-Bear! You got out! I had this plan to bust you out at night, away from the evil Promfery, but I guess James got there first!' said Sirius as he sat beside her on the bed. 'Who did this to you?'

'Look, I have something that'll change our friendship forever, if you take it the wrong way…' said Lily looking serious.

'What is it Lily?' asked Sirius looking very concern.

Peter and James sat in from of Lily on the floor. They were all holding their breath.

'It's about Remus…' said Lily.

'Did he do this to you?!' asked Peter at once.

'No, no, no! He would never do this to me! Look it doesn't matter who did this I'll tell you later, but right now we have something much bigger in our hands!' said Lily, taking a pause. She was worn out from all stair climbing but she didn't show it.

'Remus… Remus is a werewolf.' said Lily in a whisper. But the others heard her loud and clear. There was silence in the air andJames was the on who broke it first.

'He's a werewolf.....' murmured James 'No....'

'Is he dangerous then?' asked Peter nervously.

'No of course not! He's not in person! He's always kind to others so don't judge him now!' said Lily almost in a yell.

'Are you sure Lily?' asked Sirius, making sure she wasn't joking.

'I'm dead sure. And this is no joke. Today, I saw Remus being put in a bad and Madam Promfrey said to herself that they'll find a werewolf cure soon.'

'Now that I think about it… It does makes sense, on how he always leaves us and looking pale…' said James.

'But, but, our Remus can't be a werewolf! Bad guys are the werewolves! It's Remus we're talking about!' said Sirius in disbelief.

Everyone didn't want to see the truth, but it was there and they couldn't ignore it. Their best friend was a werewolf and they didn't know what to do about it.

'So what now?' asked James.

'What do you mean what now?!' asked Lily. 'We don't change! We're still his friends!We're still the five Marauders!Aren't- aren't we?' asked Lily

Again silence. Everyone was thinking about this.

'Of course we are.' said James at last. 'Well, I'm still his friend!' then Lily and James smiled at each other and turned to Sirius and Peter.

'My friend is a werewolf…' said Sirius slowly. 'Can we unleash him to the Slytherins?' asked Sirius with eager.

James and Lily gave death glares to Sirius while Sirius raised his hands and said 'Kidding! Heh, just trying to liven up the moment. I'm still his friend of course.'

Right after he said that Peter agreed too.

'Should we tell him we know?' asked Lily soon after.

'I think so. That way we don't act all weird around him.' said James.

'You know, I'll like to see it once. How he transforms and stuff.Iwonder how itwill look like chaning into an animal....Does he remember anything after the moon goes down?' asked Sirius looking very curious into the subject.

'I really don't know anything about werewolves…' said Lily

'Me, too.' said James. 'I bet we can loads of stuff on werewolves.'

'But we can't do it in front of Remus.'

'Why not?' asked Lily. 'We're going to tell him that we know won't we?'

'I think we shouldn't tell him at first… You know so that we can practice being casual around him…' said Sirius.

There was silience in the air again until Peter broke it.

'I think he transform like any other animagus.' said Peter out of the blue.

'What?' asked Sirius

'I was just answering your question…' said Peter shrugging

'What's an animagus?' asked Lily.

'It's a person who can turn into their animal form.' said James.

'Really?? We can do that?' asked Lily in sudden interest. 'I never knewwe could do that… When do we learn this?'

'After Hogwarts… You need to register and everything.' said James 'It'll be illegal if you were an unregistered animagus.'

'It can't be that hard though, right?' asked Lily.

'Lily, wait, are you suggesting we become animagus?!' asked James in surprise

'Yes why not?' asked Lily.

'Weren't we just talking about Remus just a few minutes ago?!!' asked James. 'What's this got to do with Remus being a werewolf?!'

'So we can be _with _Remus when he's a werewolf.'

'Are you mad women?! He'll eat us alive!' said James jumping up.

Peter was now looking a bit scared and Sirius was looking at Lily as if she was crazy.

'Werewolf doesn't need animals! They eat people! Don't they?' asked Lilly unsure of herself.

'Oh yeah, let's take a chance on that!' scoffed James

'Come on James, think about it! It'll show Remus how we're his friends and that no matter what he is he'll always be our friend!'

'But Lily! He'll eat us when he's a werewolf! _Eat_ us!'

'No he won't! We'll research on werewolves and all that, making sure he doesn't eat animals,then we'll surprise him with us being animals as well!' said Lily trying to reason with James.

'Lily, it's not even easy becoming an animagus. We're underage! It'll be illegal! It'll take us months and months of practice and learning.'

'But in the end it'll be worth it.' said Lily in calm voice.

There was another silence. Everyone was thinking about this too. Becoming an animagus…

'I think- I think we should do it.' said Sirius a few minutes later.

'Not you too Sirius. It's illegal! We'll get in trouble!' said James

'I know.' winked Sirius. 'Aww come on Jamsie it's just a bit of fun. What could it hurt? Sure, we'll get a few scratches or so by Remus, but I think we can handle it.'

'You both- you both are mad!' said James crashing onto a bad.

'But Jamsie! We'll have this bond now. Being animals all together! Won't it be fun?' asked Lily going to James.

'Yeah Jamey boy. It'll be fun, and when the Slytherins piss us off, we can unlease the animal within us!' grinned Sirius. Lily slapped his arm.

'Your power…' whined Sirius as he rubbed his arm.

'James please, lets do this. We can all do it. Even Peter.' said Lily now looking at Peter. 'You will do this won't you Pete?' asked Lily.

'Of course.' said Peter

This surprised them, but not as much as James.

'Peter, you too…' said James

'Look James. You guys are my friends. Best friends anyone could ask for. And each of you have been there for me in what ever trouble I was in. And now, I'll like to repay you guys back by this.' said Peter loudly.

Sirius started to clapped and fake cry 'That's our boy! He's growing up so fast…'

'See James? Won't you join us?' asked Lily with pleading eyes.

Finaly after few thoughts James caved in. 'Ok… I guess for Remus…'

'Yeah! Oh we should start right away!!' said Lily getting up but James caught her hand.

'Lily, I think you shouldn't join us…' said James with concern

'What? Of course I'm going to join you guys. It won't be fun without me!' said Lily and tried to get up again but James didn't let go.

'No, Lily, I really think you shouldn't join us.'

'James…'

'He's right Lily-Flower. It's too dangerous.' agreed Sirius.

'No, Sirius, wait. What? What do you mean I shouldn't do this! This will be the biggest adventure we'll have and I'm not missing this!' said Lily in anger.

'It's too dangerous Lily!' yelled James

'I know it'll be! I know! But, please... Let me join you guys. It won't be that bad!' said Lily.

'Lily-Pet… We don't want you to get hurt…' said Sirius.

'No, no, no ,no… I will do this! I will! Even if you guys don't agree I'll do it by myself!'

'It's not only that…' said James

'What else could it possible be?!'

'It's you… being a girl….' said James quickly.

At first Lily didn't understand what James meant, but soon after it clicked.

'Ohhhhh……' said Lily now seeing a whole different view of things. 'I understand now…Yes this will be a problem...'

'Yeah…' blushed James.

'Alright then! I guess I'll think of some other way to help Remus!' said Lily smiling all of a sudden.

'Thanks Lily.' smiled James.

'Well! I think Remus will be in the hospital all day so why don't we checks some books out on werewolves?' asked Lily getting up.

'No.' said James

'What now!?!' asked Lily in disbelief.

'You need to stay in bed. Look at you, your in a bad shape.' said James

'Thanks James… A girl always likes to know if her friends think she's fat…' scoffed Lily.

'No it's not that!' argued James. 'It's you with your cuts and bruises!'

'Oh, that… Well I'm all better now so let's just go.'

'Now hold on Lily-Gum… James is right. You should stay in bed… Who did this too you? You never told us.' asked Sirius.

'It doesn't matter.' said Lily trying to end the conversation.

But James will have no of it. 'It does matter. Tell us now or else we'll we'll…' he looked at Sirius for some help.

'Or we'll… but a truth spell on you! And I'll ask more then that one question.' grinned Sirius

Lily smacked him in the head with full power.

'Owwwwwwwwwww!!!!' said Sirius. 'This time you had like a dinosaur's power of strength!'

Lily was about to give him another smack, but she was too tired. She lied down on a bed nearby and slowly drifted to sleep.

But before she went to full sleep mode she said this, 'It was Bellatrix by the way… Bellatrix…' and off she went to dreamland.

'Bellatix?! Your cousin?!' asked James to Sirius

'Is there another Bellatrix in this school?!' geowled Sirius 'She's dead... we'll see it to that... dead...'

Peter got a bit scared and said 'Well let's talk about this later... We should research on werewolves before Remus comes, or else we'll have to wait a month!'

'You're right... Come'on Sirius..' said James.

'Alright... but we will advenge Lily... Bellatrix....'

They were on their way to the library when Sirius asked, 'Hey, you know... when animagus people transform back into their human form they have their clothes on.'

'Yea, I know...' said James

'Then why lie to Lily?' asked Peter

'Because it's too dangerous. I don't want her hurt ever.' said James seriously.

'Agree' was all Sirius said.


	7. Time

Sorry for the long update! I can only now give u a chapter once a week! bwahhhh I'm really sad too!

Chapter 7: Time

The Marauders were working hard from then on. Everyone thought they had run out of pranks to pull since they weren't causing trouble anymore but Professor McGonagall was the most surprised out of all at Peter, James and Sirius from their work. She thought finally Lily and Remus had put their minds in order and she was quite happy with that. The Marauders minus Remus, was secretly working hard on their becoming of an animagus. They were quiet lucky to have a private room James found when he was working on the floor plan for their map. They called it the Wanting Room. Anything they wanted was there in the room, just right there. It amazed Lily for quite awhile until she got the point that she could have anything wanted, books, quills, chocolates, flowers, everything, and all for free.

For the first couple of months this plan was going nowhere. They started reading the books about animagus that the room provided for them, but it hard understanding it, even for Lily. But they still continued it anyway and asked Professor McGonagall quite a few questions. Pretty soon they generously understood it and began to perform. It was quite a while for Sirius and James to get a tail out of them, but it took Peter even longer.

Months have passed and soon their first year was about to end. On the night of the traditionally farewell dinner…

'Remus! Let's go to our room to celebrate on our own!' said James, just finishing his last piece of chicken.

'I don't know… This is my first farewell party and I want to remember it well…' said Remus looking around.

'Awww but there will be more farewell parties over the years! Come on!' nudged Sirius.

'Ok, ok…' caved in Remus.

Lily and Peter were out to the kitchen getting themselves more food and treats while Sirius and James led Remus to their room.

'I really don't know why we should celebrate in our dorm rooms, we do this every other time…' said Remus.

'This time it'll be different!' said James giving him a wink.

'Oh no… what are you planning?' asked Remus looking worried.

'Nothing at all!' said Sirius grinning like mad.

'Why would we do anything?' asked James innocently while running his hand through his hair.

'I know, you two, and this type of conversation means trouble.' said Remus.

'Com'on Remus, nothing to be afraid…' said Sirius as he open the door to their room.

'Surprise!!!' said a loud voice.

Remus saw it was Lily and Peter, who screamed surprise, but there it wasn't his birthday or anything, so what was the surprise about?

'What's going on?' asked Remus to Lily, who was putting a party hat on his head.

'It's a surprise!' said Lily full of glee.

'What??'

'Remus old pal how is your mother, aunt, grandmother, father, and friend of yours?' asked Sirius putting on his own party hat.

'What?' asked Remus again looking around the room. The room was decorated with animals….

'Well we noticed that you kept going away every few weeks for someone who was sick and I was wondering if they were ok now.' asked Sirius innocently.

'They're ok…' said Remus

'Well good, but we don't believe you!' said Lily shoving a treat to his mouth.

'Wah?' asked Remus, mouth full of treats.

'Oh Remy, when were you going to tell us?' asked James shaking his head.

'Bout wah?'

'About you being a werewolf!!' said Sirius dancing jump and down.

'I'm- I'm not a werewolf.' said Remus seeing he swallowed his treats down. 'What are you guys talking about?'

'We KNOW Remy darhling.' said Lily spinning his around. 'And frankly I'm surprised you kept it this long from us.'

'Lily, whoa, stop. What are you guys talking about? I'm not a werewolf.' said Remus looking right into Lily's eyes.

'You're not?' asked Lily stopping from spinning.

'Of course not!'

'Then where do you go every night when there's a full moon?' asked Lily

'I go home to my sick family. They get sick once in a while.'

'On every full moon?' asked Lily

'Y-yes.' said Remus.

'Remus, stop lying!!' said Peter.

'I'm not!'

'It's ok Remus. We're still your friends no matter what you are!' said Lily

'I'm grateful of that but I'm still not a werewolf.'

'Look Remus, I know it must be hard for you to tell us the truth, so that's why we did something to help you.'

'Help me?'

'Look….' said Lily pointing at James.

What Remus saw was beyond what he thought of the help he needed. James had turned into a animal. A stag, right before his eyes.

Remus was speechless and the stag came up to him looking at Remus into his eyes.

'James...' whispered Remus.

'And that's not all…' said Lily as she pointed to Sirius and Peter.

They too turned into animals. Sirius became a big black dog while Peter turned into a rat.

'How… When…'

'It took them a long time to turn them into animagus, especially Peter, but with the thought of you being out in the woods alone, kept them going.' said Lily hugging Remus.

'You guys…' said Remus in a whisper, tears had slowly fell down his cheeks.

'From now on these three boys will accompany you when you're a werewolf.' smiled Lily.

The three turned back into their human form.

'Yeah, buddy!' said Sirius slapping his back. 'We'll be with you roaming around the woods, eating vampires and other creatures.'

'Thanks…' said Remus still crying. 'How- How did you find out I was a werewolf?'

'Lily here was in the hospital when you were put in.' answered James. 'Then Madam Promfery was saying to you that they'll find a werewolf cure soon.'

'Oh…' said Remus looking down.

'Are you happy or sad?' asked Peter

'I'm happy Peter.' said Remus as a grin appeared. 'You guys are just, brilliant.'

'Yeah, we know.' answered Lily, James, and Sirius at the same time.

The joy and the celebration had not died as the night was soon turning into day. They partied, made jokes on Peter about his hopeless cause of turning into an animagus, ate some more but soon Sirius, Peter and James were found sleeping on the floor while Remus and Lily was having a talk.

'How come you didn't turn into an animagus?' asked Remus eating another treat.

'You can thank James for that.' spat Lily looking down on the floor, giving James a death glare even though he was asleep.

'What happened?'

'It all went like this….' sighed Lily before taking a deep breath 'James said I shouldn't turn into an animagus because when people transform back into their human form they're naked, so I had no choice but to be left out. Then one day I wanted to see how the transforming was going along so…

_**Flashback**_

_Lily was walking to the Wanting Room silently to see how it was going. She was anxious to see if they had gotten it yet since it had been months of practice. She even wanted to see them transform but will quickly close her eyes when they turn back into their human form. When Lily got there she opened the door just slightly to see and just her luck James were transforming into his animal. Sadly though, James only got it half right and was in the state of half animal and half human. James were transforming again and Lily thought he was going to turn into his complete animal state, but James turned back to his human form. What Lily saw had shocked her but it grew into anger quickly._

_Lily had caught James red handed. He lied about the clothing thing for James was still in his uniform when he turned back. He wasn't naked at all. It was fortunate for her not to see her best friend naked, but still! _

_Lily opened the door with a bang and yelled 'JAMES POTTER!!' How dare you! How dare you lie to me!!' and slammed the door shut_

_The boys were staring at her in shock until James said 'Lils? Oh whew it's you… I thought it was someone else! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to keep Remus occupied?'_

_Lily went for to James and smacked him in the head._

'_Lily!' said Sirius. 'I think you got it wrong! You don't hit James, you hit me. Sirius is on the right of you, not in front of you… That's James.'_

'_Shut it Sirius!' yelled Lily. 'James Potter how dare you lie to me!' _

'_What are you talking about??' said James recovering from his hit._

'_You filthy little hog! Do you hate me or something?!'_

'_What?' asked James bewildered 'Of course I don't hate you!'_

'_Then what's with the lie?!'_

'_What lie?!'_

'_About the transforming thing!!' said Lily_

_It didn't take a genius was Lily was talking about, even Peter understood it._

'_Oh that… It's not a lie…' said James not looking into her eyes_

'_You liar!' yelled Lily. 'I saw! I saw you!'_

'_You did?' asked James nervously._

_Suddenly a pillow appeared in between them. Lily took hold of it and started to hit James with it yelling a whole amount of things._

'_Ow ow!!' said James running away from Lily._

'_You little hog! Why would you keep this adventure away from me?!' said Lily chasing him down and throwing huge amounts of hits with the pillow._

'_I- wasn't- trying- to-' said James trying to dodge her hits._

'_Yes you were!'_

'_No- I wasn't!' yelled James. 'Sirius!!' screamed James for help_

_Sirius was sitting on a table with Peter just staring at the two. If only they had popcorn…_

_Lily tossed the pillow aside and jumped onto James. They both fell, Lily on top and was giving him blows of punches. _

'_I hate you! I hate you! I could have learned this with you! You ruined it for me! I'm going to learn this on my own if I have to!' yelled Lily._

_Sirius and Peter was suddenly behind her and took her by the arms, trying to pry her away from James._

'_I was protecting you!' yelled James_

_For a Lily moment Lily stopped but it seems the anger grew more. 'I don't need protection!! I hate being protected! I thought this would change, but even here everyone is trying to protect me!' yelled Lily being pulled away from James._

'_What, what are you talking about?' asked James getting up. _

'_You wouldn't understand! Just, from now on stop with your protection! I can handle it by myself!' said Lily shaking off Peter and Sirius. Lily stomped on out of there. _

_---_

_Later on Lily was found not hanging with the Marauders anymore but was by herself all the time. People asked her what happened but she just ignored everyone as much as she could. Nobody knew where she went after classes, and she didn't visit the boy's dorm anymore. The Marauders boys were getting worried especially James. _

'_Where the bloody hell does she go off to?!' asked James one afternoon. _

_The boys were out by the lake and were talking about Lily as usual. They first thought Lily would get over it and come back to them in time, but it has been two weeks since the fight and now they didn't know what to do. Talking to Lily they tried already but it was hard to get to her. She kept running off after class and she was nowhere to be found at lunch or diner time. And in classes they couldn't get a seat anywhere near her. They tried to track her down, but it was hopeless. The map was no help since it was still not complete._

'_I still don't understand what the fight was about.' said Remus._

'_He just lied…' said Sirius_

'_About what? Lily always forgives…' said Remus_

'_Ummm, girlfriend trouble… it's complicated' lied Sirius._

'_Oh, I see…' said Remus_

'_Listen I need to talk to a teacher about something… Sirius don't you have a date or something?' asked James_

'_N- I mean yes I do. Thanks for reminding me James' said Sirius_

'_You guys always need to go somewhere…' said Remus looking a bit disappointed_

'_Remus can you search for Lily with Peter' asked James._

'_Sure.' _

_When Sirius and James were out of sight from Remus Sirius asked 'Are we going to go practice now?' _

'_No, we're going to find Lily.' said James_

'_But we tried that! And lunch is almost over!'_

'_I know, and Lily will be there and there's something I have that'll help us.' said James looking really serious._

'_What is it?' asked Sirius curiously._

'_Come…' said James_

_They were in their room and James pulled out something in his trunk. It was a cloak_

'_Is that- No, it can't be! Those things are rare!!' said Sirius taking the cloak._

'_It's real. An invisibility cloak.'_

'_Where did you get this?!' asked Sirius putting it on. 'Hey look! I'm invisible!'_

'_Got it from my dad. Christmas…'_

' _My, aren't we spoiled…Why didn't you show me sooner mate?!'_

'_I was going to show you, but I thought Lily would be more interested in it, so I wanted to show sure first…' said James shrugging._

'_We could do so many pranks with this!' said Sirius. 'We could even spy…' winked Sirius._

'_Damn it Sirius…' laughed James 'Come on we'll follow Lily after class…'_

_---_

_After potions James and Sirius saw Lily running out the door. Quickly they put the cloak over them under the table and got out to follow Lily._

_She was going up the stairs and they follow her out the door and on to Hogwarts grounds._

_There was no one around except Hagrid the school ground keeper working on his garden. _

_Lily waved at Hagrid who waved back and continued going down the steps. _

_James thought she was going to have a chat with Hagrid but she turned the other way. She was going farther and farther away from the school. Soon she would enter the woods._

_James thought of going out to stop Lily going into the woods were it was dangerous but Sirius stopped him and pointed. _

_James understood what he meant. It looked like Lily knew where she was going. She took her time, picking up flowers every now and then until finally she went into the woods._

_James and Sirius followed her and were quite surprised how quiet it was. _

'_Where…' began Sirius but James put a hand over his mouth. Lily stopped and turned and was staring right at them. They held their breath, but lucky for them Lily didn't see them. No duh, they were invisible…_

_Lily finally stopped at a clearing. The sun was shining through the trees at her little spot. The small circular area looked as if it was sacred grounds. Lily sat down in the middle of the area and began to chant. There was a rustle near where they were standing and something jumped out and was running towards Lily behind her. Without a second James pulled back his cloak and pulled out his wand to stop the attacking creature when a voice stopped him._

'_Alex?' said Lily turning around._

'_Lily, watch out!' yelled James_

'_James?' asked Lily not moving from her spot. 'What are you doing here?' The creature was a meter away from her now and Lily was standing there as if it wasn't there._

'_Lily!' yelled James and was pointing at the creature with his wand._

'_James!' yelled Lily as she stood up in front of the creature. 'Don't hurt him!'_

'_What?' asked James confused._

'_Leave.' was all Lily said._

'_No, not before I know what's going on.'_

'_Leave' repeated Lily. The creature now beside her began to growl. It was a fox now that James looked at it clearly. A fox with fur of Lily's color of hair. Fiery color of red._

'_What's…' began James_

'_James...' said Lily in a calmer voice. 'Please… Just leave. I'll visit you in your dorm after…'_

_James was surprised at what she said, but he nodded giving her space. _

'_Thank you' said Lily as he went away with Sirius following behind him._

'_What was that all about?' asked Sirius as they went back to the castle._

'_I don't know…' said James sadly._

_---_

_Later on, James found himself waiting for Lily to come. He was sitting on his bed looking at the door, waiting for Lily to open the door with a bang like she always did and jump on the bed yelling out news of some sort. But there was only a knock. The door opened and Lily came in. _

'_Hey…' said Lily._

'_Hey.' said James_

_They were alone, thankfully Sirius made up a plan that kept away Peter and Remus from their room just long enough._

'_I just wanted to say I'm sorry…' began Lily looking down on the floor. 'I know you were only trying to protect me and I got anger by it. It was selfish of me…' _

'_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lied to you like that…'_

_There was silence until Lily ran over to James and hugged him. His shoulder was wet in matter of seconds._

'_What's wrong?' asked James patting her head._

'_Did, did you see him?' asked Lily_

'_Who?'_

'_The fox…'_

'_Yes… What's with the fox anyways? Where were you for the last two weeks?!' asked James_

'_I was meeting my brother…' said Lily in a whisper._

_It took James a few minutes to what Lily just said. 'No, no, you don't have a brother.'_

'_I did…' said Lily. 'I had a five year old brother, but now he's dead…'_

'_If- If he's gone… then how are you meeting him?' asked James_

_Lily backed away and looked at James right in the eye. _

'_That fox is my brother.' said Lily._


	8. Cry

Chapter 8: Cry

'What?!' yelled Remus. 'You have a fox for a brother?!'

'Quiet down.' shushed Lily 'Well, sort of… Let me get back to story.'

_**Flashback**_

'_Lily, are you crazy?!' asked James 'What you're saying doesn't make sense at all!'_

'_Yes it does!' argued Lily. 'Let me explain!'_

'_Yes, please do!'_

'_I called him back from the dead.' said Lily seriously. 'And he took the body of a fox.'_

_James said nothing but looked at Lily amazed._

'_No, no one can do that…' began James_

'_Well I did! And I'm happy he's back!'_

'_Lily, listen to me! It's evil magic that is! There's no way any wizard can do that!'_

'_I said stop worrying about me! Why doesn't anyone think that I can protect myself?!' yelled Lily._

'_You can! You can protect yourself! But I care about you! I want to protect you from any danger!'_

_Now Lily was the one who was silent. Tears began to fall down from her cheeks._

'_Lily, promise me, never go near that fox again.' said James_

_Lily looked up from the floor. 'No...'_

'_Yes! You must!'_

'_Why?' whispered Lily. _

'_Because it's dangerous.'_

'_But, I feel like this is something I owe him. He's dead because of me…'_

'_What?' asked James._

'_He died because of me!' Lily collapsed on the floor crying, hugging herself._

_James knelt down asking 'What- What happen?'_

'_Foolish boy… I told him to wait. Right at the stop sign…'_

'_Lily?'_

'_He got killed by a car! He didn't- didn't look where he was going! I should have taken care of him more! It's all my fault!'_

'_No Lily, no it wasn't your fault. It was an accident…'_

_Lily burst out fresh tears and James was there to comfort her. _

_**End of Flashback**_

'That's James all right. Thinkingof others…' said Remus

'Yeah, he helped me through a lot.' said Lily.

'So what happened to the fox?' asked Remus

'I guess he disappeared since I started not believing he was my brother anymore he just went away.'

'Do you still believe he really was your brother? Even for a short time?'

Lily shook her head saying 'No, he wasn't my little brother at all. I was too depressed to see this but he wasn't anything like the Alex I knew.'

'I see…'

'Yup!' sighed Lily 'James and you, Sirius, Peter made my life easier and I'm happy to have such good friends!'

'Me too.' agreed Remus. 'And you know-'

'SHUT UP!!' yelled a voice at the floor.

Apparently it was Sirius who was trying to sleep through. Lily and Remus finished their talk in whispers and got into their dreamland themselves…

----

That was the last day of their first year at Hogwarts and summer came rolling on then pretty soon it was their second year. Their second year had been like their first but with more adventure and memories to share just the same as their third, fourth, and fifth year. And now it was their sixth year beginning…

'Ready?' said James

'Yuppers.' said Lily.

'Sirius, ready to go?' asked James into a mirror. Instead of James's reflection, it was Sirius answering back. 'All ready!'

'Remus, start her up!' said Lily behind her.

'Are you sure you guys want to do this? I mean isn't a bit childish?'

'Remus! What have we agreed on?' asked James

'Oh alright!' said Remus waving his hands

Remus began a spell wand waving in front of him while Lily and James just watch the great hall eating their welcome back dinner. It began to snow slowly at first and nobody realized until the snow came a little harder. Some students were amazed and the teachers just looked around to see who was doing this. The snow became a blizzard after some time and students began to scream. At the Slytherins table it began to rain over their heads with hail hitting them. The students began to run out of the great hall screamingbut the door suddenly closed. Older students began spells to stop this madness but it was hopeless.

'STOP!' yelled a voice. It was Dumbledore.

Everyone stopped and watch as he open the door with a spell. They all rushed out with their screams and the terrible weather stopped.

Lily, Remus, and James roared with laughter. But quickly stopped as they heard footsteps coming their way.

'You three!' said the voice

Lily looked up and saw it was her boyfriend Daniel. He was a seventh year student in Ravenclaw with brown hair. Handsome he was and Lily dated him for 5 months now.

'Oh hey Danny' said Lily getting up.

'Lily- you promised.' said Daniel with anger.

'But I couldn't help it! It was just a perfect prank for a welcome back present to our friends!' smiled Lily mischievously.

'I'm the head boy here Lily! Ihave to clean up the mess again!' said Daniel

'No, Filch has to.'

'You should understand, you're a perfect here!You- you- I had enough! You are just like these- these- scums!' said Daniel pointing at James and Remus.

Lily was in shock. She never knew Daniel didn't like her friends…

'Hey!' said James 'You can't diss us or Lily!'

'Potter, you and Lupin get detentions and 5 points off!' said Daniel then turning to Lily he said 'Lily, it's me or _them. _Who do you choose?!'

It didn't even take Lily a second to decide. 'We're over Daniel.'

'Fine!' scoffed Daniel. 'You have detentions with them as well.' and with that he left.

'Can you believe that?!' asked Lily. 'Who do he think he is?! Just because he became the head boy doesn't mean he could just boss us around like that!'

'Power can turn anybody's head…' said Remus

James was just staring at Lily, watching her chat away with Remus. They all grown and Lily wasn't that girl James knew in the beginning of Hogwarts. She changed into a dating teenager. Well of course she would date, just like the rest, but he always had a weird feeling when Lily found a new boyfriend. Then when they broke up the feeling was gone. It all began in their third year when Jake asked Lily out. He thought it was a happy feeling but no, it was something different, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He chose to ignore this feeling and all went well until now…

What is this? thought James. This- this is-Lily is just my friend and this feeling is just a protection feeling… Yeah that's it…

James said his goodbye and went off to search for Sirius but while walking a girl came out from the girls' bathroom bumping into him.

'Oh!' said the girl 'Sorry.' She looked a bit younger then he was. Maybe a year or two younger and she looked very cute. Jet black hair she had like James, long and wavy, almost like Lily's.

'Hi.' said James slyly. 'What's your name?'

The girl blushed, the shy type thought James. 'I'm Kimberly but just call me Kim like everyone else.'

'I'm James.'

'Oh I know who you are.' said Kim smiling.

'Really? Hmm have we met before?'

'No It's just that, I heard alot about you, that's all.'

'Would you like to date me sometime?' asked James straight away. He got tired from all the flirting so this year he just asked girls right away if they wanted to go out with him. Nobody refused.

'Me?' asked Kim but quickly she said 'I mean sure! When?'

'How about Friday?'

'Ok….'

'Well, see you then!' said James walking off.

'Wait! Where will we meet?'

'I'll find you.' said James with a wink.

He knew he left the girl drooling and it always felt good to have power over the girls. His worry about Lily was long gone like always.

----

'Lily-Bun You can't take that! That's my favorite one!' said Sirius

The Marauders were in the boy's dorm room, eating chocolates sent by some admirers.

'Oh come on Sirius! Share!! I like this chocolate too!!' whined Lily

'No Lily-Greedy. You always get this chocolate! And that face won't work on me anymore!!'

Lily still had the face on that'll make anybody give her what she wanted. The others got used to it, but Sirius, it still worked on him.

'Ughhhhh FINE!!' said Sirius as he crashed onto his bed.

'Thank you!' said Lily as she popped the chocolate into her mouth.

'Evil…' said Sirius as he watched Lily eating his chocolate.

'It still surprises me…' said Peter. 'You guys getting all these chocolates from girls every year...'

'We are just too popular to ignore! Even Slytherin girls give us chocolates!' said Sirius.

'Well I think I better go now…' said James.

'Where?' asked Peter.

'He has a date.' answered Remus.

'With who?' asked Lily taking another chocolate.

'Women! Stop eating my chocolate! Eat James's!!' yelled Sirius as he took all his chocolates back.

'But you alwaysget the creamy ones!' said Lily as she tried to take back the chocolates.

'Who's your date?' asked Remus to James.

'I don't know, a girl name Vim or something…'

'Vim? Now that's a strange name…'

'Hmm maybe it isn't her name, I forgot.'

'I should get going too!' said Sirius.

'You have a date too?' asked Lily

'Yup and when I get back there should be 254 chocolates untouched on my bed!' said Sirius looking at Lily

Lily just stuck out her tongue.

The boys left and right away Lily and Peter started eating Sirius's chocolates while Remus just shook his head.


	9. Crazy

Chapter 9: Crazy

James got back from his date, or more like a snogging session, a few hours later. He entered theroom expecting to see Remus reading a book, Lily and Peter sleeping on the floor with chocolates all over their face and Sirius back from his date, but it was dark when he entered.They were asleep.

_What time is it?_ asked James to himself. Looking at his watch it was close to midnight and James was not tired at all. Starting to change into his pajamas he saw Remus sleeping with a book in his hands, and Peter with chocolates smeared all over his face and Sirius- wait, Sirius wasn't here. Neither was Lily. He expected Lily to be here since she did slept in this room for quite a while. She practically lived here with them. James got into bed thinking where they were and decided to check with the Marauder's map. James still remembered the night when they had completed the map and it was a quite of a celebration they celebrated. They pulled every prank they could think of using the map and didn't stop until they finally got caught. Luckily for them the teachers didn't find the map and was more careful of its use from then on.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' whispered James to the map, it was their secret password it was.

The map presented itself to James and James quickly found where Sirius was. The old broom closet in with Nicole Parsh. He remembered Nicole, from third year, Hufflepuff. Shaking his head he quickly looked for Lily. He tried her dorm room but she wasn't there. James started to worry when he didn't find her in the bathroom, or the kitchen. He started from the dungeons and started going up. After a few minutes he let out a sigh of relief. He found her, but with someone else. A male. The name it said on the map was Calvin Andrews. He watch what they were doing for a few minutes expecting the worse but it only seemed it like they were just walking down the halls. Then it just clicked. Lily and Calvin were prefects. They were patrolling. A huge wave of relief came into him but suddely he looked backat the map. The name stated Calvin Andrews. _Calvin._James quickly put on a navy sweater and got out a dark blue cloak from his trunk. He quietly went out andwent down the steps and was about to go through the portal when the picture swung opened and there was Sirius.

'Jamsy!' said Sirius in surprise

'Sirius, you back from your date?' asked James casually. 'So how was it?'

'Good, good, but the poor dear started crying when I broke up with her.' said Sirius shaking his head. 'How was yours?'

'Uhh same, listen I have to go, so bye.' said James trying to pass him.

'Now Jamsey!' said Sirius blocking the door. 'Where are you off to? Another date?'

'No…'

Sirius raised an eyebrow and James gave in.

'Just to check on Lily that's all.' said James

'Lily-Bear?! Out there?! With someone?!'

'Yes.'

'Butit's a horrible, horrible world out there! She could get hurt! Oh, our poor Lily...' said Sirius with exaggeration.

'Sirius, she's not on a date exactly…' said James shaking him by the shoulders.

'What?'

'Well she's just on patrol…'

'Patrol? Oh right! She's a perfect!'

'Yes..' said James

'Then what's to worry?' asked Sirius

'It's Calvin she's with.'

Sirius was silent for a moment and looked at James in the eye. 'You sure?'

Calvin was known as a lover-boy just like Sirius and James. He was handsome, no doubt about that and he knew it. With that kind of power he took over the lady land just like Sirius and James. But Calvin wasn't that bad-boy type like James and Sirius were, he was good boy with a handsome face. He wasn't like Remus's good-boy type though, more like an act of good-boy… This all equaled to trouble.

'Yes, I'm sure. The map says so and I'm afraid he'll get her if I don't hurry up!'

'I'm going too!'

'Fine.' said James not wanting to argue.

Soon after they found Lily and Calvin just walking up and down the halls. James and Sirius was under James's invisablily cloak and they were walking beside them a few minutes later listening to their conversation.

'So, Lily was it?' asked Calvin

'Yes.' said Lily. _I'm so sleepy..._ thought Lily to herself.

'How are things going?'

'Good I guess…' said Lily with a bore.

'That's good, that's good.' said Calvin with a cough. 'So umm Lily any plans with your boyfriend tomorrow night?'

James and Sirius almost threw a fit! Calvin just dived into her life! Just like that! As if he was good enough for her! They almost threw back the cloak when Lily answered 'I don't have a boyfriend.'

That was the sign of: I'm available. Although Sirius and James and other girls knew this it looked like Lily didn't know whatshe was really saying in code.

'Ah, really.' smiled Calvin knowing perfectly well of the code.

'Yes, is our patrolling over?' asked Lily looking down at her watch.

'Yes I believe it is so. Listen Lily I was wonde-'

Lily interrupted him 'I'm too tired to have a chat Calvin, let's talk tomorrow…' Lily yawned and started her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Sirius and James let out their breath. Lily managed to ignore Calvin's request of date, but James wasn't sure if she knew she did that. For all he knew Lily wasn't even aware that Calvin was going to ask her out!

Sirius was going to slip out the cloak to scare Lily but Calvin was running down the hall yelling her name. Lily turned and waited, but slowly she was drifting away to sleep. When Calvin finally caught up he asked right away 'Lily, would you like to go out with me?'

James and Sirius was about to dropped their cloak but what Lily said made them freeze. 'Sure… tomorrow… see you…' with a yawn Lily walked away.

Calvin looked pretty satisfied and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm.

Calvin jumped with a yelp. He turned to see who it was but only saw a hand on his arm. Calvin was in shock.

'Hello Calvin' said a voice

'We must have a word with you.' said a different voice.

James revealed himself with Sirius. Sirius was the one holding his arm.

'Let go.' said Calvin bravely.

'Calvin boy, do you know who she was?' asked James

'Who?'

'The one you just asked out…'

'How did you know-'

'Do you know who she is?'

'Lily?'asked Calvin looking confused.

'That's right. Lily. Our Lily.' said Sirius letting go.

'What's the problem??' asked Calvin rubbing his arm.

'The problem is you're going to date our Lils.'

'So?'

'So we have to know, if you won't just dumped her when you're finished.'

'Don't worry, I'm not like you guys.' said Calvin looking angry.

'Wrong answer.' said James giving a punch. 'Stay away from her or else…'

'Good night.' said Sirius and the two left.

* * *

The next morningin the great hall, Lily went over to Calvin asking what time they should meet but what Lily saw made her gasp. Calvin was covered with bruises and bandages.

'Calvin! What happened?!' asked Lily

'Lily... Go away.' was all Calvin said not even looking at her.

Lily looked confused and asked what was wrong but again Calvin answered her with a _go away_. Lily looked sad for a moment but the sadness quickly turned into anger and Lily smack Calvin in the head making him spit his food and walked away.

James watched the whole thing with Kim around his arm.

'What's wrong Jamsie?' asked Kim. 'You're not eating your breakfast and you look sad…'

'Nothing.' said James tearing his eyes away from Lily. She was walking out the door and James felt a feeling of guilt.

'Jamsie? Want to go somewhere before class?' asked Kim nuzzling her head against his arm.

_Damn this girl…_ thought James. _She's always all over me… She needs to go._

'No, and don't touch me.' said James in a harsh voice.

'Jamsie?'

'Don't call me that either. Leave me alone, just go away.'

With tears falling down her cheeks Kim went away.

_Lily isn't like other girls… She doesn't cry when one doesn't want her… _thought James. _What is wrong with me?! I need to see, see Remus…_

James left and went out looking for Remus. Remus was the answers for any questions even about this. James finally found Remus outside, near the lake with a girl.

James approached them and saw the girl was Sarah, Remus's girlfriend.

'Hello Sarah, Remus.' greeted James

'Oh hello James.' said Remus looking up from his book.

'Hi James' said Sarah.

_They're perfect for each other… Lucky them..._

'Was there something you needed?' asked Remus.

'Ah, yes, I need to speak with you Remus.'

'I'll be going then. Class is about to start..' said Sarah gathering her books.

'See you in class.' said Remus receiving a quickly peck on the cheak.

'Yes, good bye. Goodbye James.'

'Bye.'

When Sarah was out of earshot, Remus asked 'What's the problem?'

'It's me! Me and Lily!' said James throwing up his hands. 'I really don't know what's wrong with me Remus! It's happening again! This stupid feeling!'

'Ah, yes…' said Remus remembering the day James came up to him his problem before.

James asked Remus what was wrong with him last year. Remus didn't understand and James explained to him how he felt when Lily got a new boyfriend or something. Remus just explained that he was just trying to protect her like an older brother, but now it seems it was more then that.

'So? What's wrong with me? I feel so… I don't know what!' said James

'I think it's love.' said Remus simply.

This was a quite a shock to James. 'What?'

'Love. I think you love her.'

James was in shock. It took him a moment to recover of what Remus said to him.

'That's impossible! She's my friend! You don't go loving your best friend!'

A loud bell was ringing and James clutched his head trying to get the stupid ringing bell out of his head.

'Well time for class.' said Remus getting up. 'Just think about it James.'

Jameslaid down on the grass thinking. He'll miss his potions class but didn't really care and kept thinking was Remus just said.

_Remus is wrong. I don't love Lily like that! I don't, I don't, I- I don't know anything now..._


	10. Blue

Yes! Finals are over! WOOHOO! happyhappy day! Another chapter! thx for waiting!

Chapter 10: Blue

It was a Friday afternoon and James was looking for Lily to talk to her. Just to talk, nothing special, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

'Where does she go?' asked James to himself. He went to his room to get the Marauders map when he remembered that Sirius took it. Sirius was just as hard to find as Lily so James continued his search without it.

'Umm, sorry Lily, but I think I should cancel our date.' said a voice nearby.

The first thing James did was nothing. He froze. A thought went into his head. Someone asked Lilt out. He was furious until he realized it said _I should cancel our date_. A wave of relief came over him and he just stood where he was listening in.

'But, why?' asked Lily to the boy.

James couldn't see the boy since he was at the corner of the hallway, but he saw a little bit of Lily's long wavy red hair.

The boy didn't say anything.

'Luke, tell me. And what happened to you? Who did this to you?' said Lily in full concern.

James took a chance and quickly peeked out. He saw a yellow hair boy in Ravenclaw's uniform, but the white bandaged outstand the blue robes. The boy was beat up.

'Nothing, I- I fell.' said Luke

'No, stop lying.'

'Lily, just please leave me alone.'

There was silence until Lily finally said 'Alright Luke.' and with that she walked away the other way from James.

The further the sound of steps of Lily fainted, the further James got angry.

This guy just hurt Lily! Just like the other one! With the same line! _Go away._

Of course James used the same line with Kim, but at least they dated. This guy didn't even give Lily a chance! Poor Lily…

-

Why, why, why? thought Lily. Why won't anybody go out with me?

Lily was by the lake sitting down on the grass, thinking.

It was unfair that she was cursed with this horrible spell. Lily had a bad history with men, actually not even a history at all! They never gave her a chance! Always they ask, then they arrange a date, but right before the date they back out!

Am I _THAT_ horrible? Maybe it's someone else's doing… I bet it's that Bellatrix. I bet she put on a curse on me! That'll explain why every guy who asked me out got hurt… Or maybe it's just me! I can't blame this on anybody… that won't be fair… but the world isn't being fair with me right now! I- I just don't know what to do….

Lily lay back seeing the clear blue sky with birds complementing them. She closed her eyes remembering her first and only date. It was fourth year and she was in the great hall one afternoon studying for a potions test when a blue hair boy walked past her table.

_**Flashback**_

_She remembered staring at his hair because it was blue. Literally blue. Dark blue, he must have died it. Then, as if he read her thoughts he turned and stared back to Lily. Lily, being as well Lily, didn't turn away and blush likes some others. She starred right back. The blue hair boy smiled in a sly kind of way and came up to her. _

'_Hi' said the boy_

'_Hello' replied Lily_

'_What are you studying?' _

'_Oh, just potions…'_

'_Oh? What year are you in?' asked the boy looking down at the book._

'_Four. You?'_

'_Oh, I'm older than you… I'm in sixth.'_

'_Oh, then that's great then! You can help me!'_

_The boy looked sort of surprised at first but then a smile came along. Sitting in front of her he began to ask what she was working on…._

_A week later Lily came out of her potion's class with a happy smile._

'_Yo.' said a voice_

_Lily turned in seeing the blue hair boy, Jake._

'_So….?' _

'_I did great! And it's all thanks to you!' said Lily waving around her A paper._

'_I told you, you can do it!'_

'_Yes!'_

'_I think we should go celebrate! In hogsmeade this week!' said Josh walking up the stairs with Lily._

'_You mean, like a date?' asked Lily._

'_Yeah, like a date.' _

_Lily grinned with the reply of 'Sure!'_

_The hogsmeade trip was tomarrow and luckily for Lily, Peter had also had a date which meant that she didn't need to accompany with him when the others went with their dates._

_They, of course, had a great time. They learned that they had many similar interests and they were both glad that they we're even in the house, so they talked about quidditch and whole loads of stuff. The two went into many different stores and had fun playing with anything they never saw before, like the popping rock candy that'll explode a hundred different kind of sweets in one pop. Or like the dancing musical box that has moving pictures on it. In the end they both agreed to go out again since today was so much fun._

_But sadly there was no next time…._

'_Lily,' said Josh. 'Lily I-'_

'_Josh! What happened to you!' asked Lily seeing Josh covered with bruises._

'_Oh these, it's nothing. Got attacked by er some… some bugs.'_

'_What!' _

'_Listen, I think we shouldn't meet again, I had a great time and all but err I have a girlfriend already.' said Josh all too fast._

_Lily was in shock. She never thought this would happen so suddenly. So dizzy…_

'_What?' asked Lily, surprised she still had her voice._

'_Yeah, I'm sorry.' said Josh looking down._

_Lily didn't want his pity. Pity for what! For me! How- How can he… Lily turned and ran._

_She didn't look back nor did he call out for her._

_**End**_

Lily sighed then opened her eyes. When she expected to see the clear blue sky, she saw a head blocking her way.

'Lily?' it was James.

'Oh hey.' said Lily getting up.

'What's wrong?' asked James

'Nothings wrong, why?' asked Lily looking away from James.

'Well, you seem, a bit tired and sad…'

'Oh it's nothing…'

'Lily, if you have a problem you should talk to us, to me.' said James with worry.

'It's nothing, really.' said Lily looking back at James.

'I know you have a problem Lily, but maybe you won't talk because… I'm a boy?' asked James

Lily looked at James with surprise, but all of a sudden she began to laugh.

'What?' asked James

'Oh James, you can be the most silliest person I know.' said Lily trying to stop her giggles.

'Even more than Sirius?' asked James with a grin.

'Even more than Sirius.' replied Lily.

'So, is that the answer?' asked James again. 'Is it because I'm a boy you can't talk to me about your problems?'

'Maybe…' said Lily with a sigh.

'Then let's get you a girlfriend, I mean a friend who is a girl…'

'James, I think you may be right… I will get a girlfriend! I mean a friend who is a girl. I just realized that I only had Vanessa as my girl-friend but it was worst of luck when she had to move away…' said Lily.

'Well it's time we find you a new one! You can't always hang around with boys you know…'

Lily began to laugh again then finally the two of them went back into the castle.

-

Three days later Lily finally found a friend. Alley. She was a Ravenclaw but that didn't stand in the way of both loving the same author of their favorite book.

'Umm excuse me, but is that a new edition of 'Killing Me'?' said a girl one day to Lily.

'Yes! I just love these series! Do you know them?' asked Lily to the girl.

The girl was quite pretty when Lily saw her face. She was almost the same height as Lily, but a bit shorter and had long black hair tied up into a one ponytail.

'Know them? I love them!' said the girl. 'Hi, I'm Alley and can I borrow this book sometime?'

Lily laughed with a saying of 'I'm Lily, and sure you can borrow it.'

That was the start but they came to realize they had more things in common. And soon after that they became good friends.

James saw all this. Lily now brought Alley into their room whenever they were all just hanging out. The group seemed to like Alley and Lily, James saw, was happy. And because of that James seemed to be happy too. So he moved on. He met Nicole. A French blonde hair girl that James just couldn't resist.


	11. Back

Let's predict the future! Tell me what you think it's going to happen! … -sigh- need some inspiration… SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY!

Chapter 11: Back

'Happy Birthday Jamsie!' cried the four marauders.

James grinned in seeing the brightly lit room with decorations and his friends all wearing those silly birthday hats. Treats were everywhere and presents, and James was quite surprise that this was set up without his notice. Usually Sirius would have told him the surprise before, but not this year.

James was just speechless. This time they celebrated his birthday in private. Usually the whole common room was invited to his 'birthday party' at the wanting room, but this time they celebrated only by themselves.

The marauders were cheering and Sirius was tossing up rice around. Lily came up to James and put a paper crown on his head saying 'Happy 16!' with a quick kiss on his left cheek.

'Thanks Lils…' said James feeling very happy. 'Look at all my presents!' James pointed to a pile of different shape wrapped up presents at a corner of their room.

'Yeah, they're all from girls!' said Peter, now starting to eat the food that Sirius brought from the kitchen.

'It's much more than last year!'

'Well my present is better than anyone of theirs!' said Lily, playing jealousy.

Sirius started to snicker while Remus smack him in the head to stop him.

'Thhhhhank you Remus.' said Lily sticking her tongue out to Sirius.

'Ok, ok what is it!' asked James with full of wonder. A new broomstick? Maybe those muggle 'pens' I like… Or perhaps a kiss!

The last thought shocked James. He thought to himself, what! What the hell am I thinking! I've must have been thinking of Nicole… Yeah… Idiot…

'James? You alright?' asked Lily waving her hand in front of him.

'Uh- Yeah. Just, oh, nothing. So what is it?' said James recovering from his thoughts.

'Here ya go!' said Lily giving him a folded piece of paper.

'A paper!' asked Sirius. 'I thought it would have been a book!'

'A paper, Lily?' asked Remus.

'Is it a special paper?' asked Peter.

'That's right Peter! Go on, read what it says in the inside.' urged Lily.

James unfolded the paper and saw Lily's neat handwriting. It said:

James Potter,

You are invited to have a special dinner with Lily Evans at

10:00 o'clock sharp in two days (Saturday).

On the rooftop in the West.

Don't be late!

Lily Evans

'Well what does it say?' asked Sirius

'A dinner.' said James

'What?'

'A dinner with Lily.' grinned James.

'A dinner! Lily-Hon, that out tops those other gifts!' said Sirius pointing to the pile of presents.

'Yes it does,' said Lily 'Cause I know James have a thing for me.'

James froze. The first thought that came into was: How did she know?

Sirius roared with laughter. 'James! Our James with YOU! Never! He's mine Lily-Kins!'

Peter laughed along with Sirius and they both didn't stop even when Lily smacked Sirius in the head harder than Remus had saying: I was just joking you great prat!'

James and Remus exchange looks of relief. James was glad she was joking, but a little part of him wondered what would've happened if she wasn't joking…

'Lily! Don't you dare take my Jamsie away from me! Or I'll scratch your eyes out!' played Sirius

Lily chased the laughing tigers all around the room until Sirius gave mercy.

The Marauders celebrated like always before and memories were being made that day which James never forgets. They danced, sung, played, just like before but each having something different of its own.

After James's birthday celebration the Marauders slept likes babies all except James who was deep in thought.

Lily, what would I do without you? Never would this group have been better without you. You, changed me… and I'm thankful for that…

James thought of his times with Lily and the gang….

Lily always reading anything with Remus outside or in the library….

Lily playing with Sirius with their little tricks….

Lily eating away with Peter….

Lily just being with him.

James thought how once they almost lost their friendship over some girl in their 2nd year.

_**Flashback**_

'She's not right for you James! You could do so much better!' Lily yelled.

'Just stop it! Claire is OK! She's not dangerous or whatever you call it!' argued back James

'She's a traitor!'

'Just stop being so jealous! When did you become this!' asked James

'She used us to get to you! Don't you care how we feel right now! How- how I feel!' cried Lily

'She didn't use you guys!' scoffed James. 'You used her!'

'Oh so what if we used her a little to get some chocolates! I mean bloody heel, I bet all her friends asked her atleast once if they could have some free chocolates! Her dad practically owns chocolate with his big company and all!'

'So! It's still using her!'

'What she did was much worse! She used Remus to get answers for homework, she flirted with Sirius but just broke his heart, she teased Peter, and she sold me out as a friend! Doesn't that mean anything to you!' yelled Lily.

'First of all Remus gladly helped her with her homework, and Sirius KNEW she was just playing, and Peter was playing along with her too in the teasing, and you- you sold HER out!'

Lily gasped. She never knew James will choose a girl over his friends. She didn't know who James was anymore.

'Fine' was all Lily could say.

-

That night James didn't sleep very well. He felt something different in him. Something that Lily said. Or maybe it was the person who said it… He just couldn't face Lily again, and what she said got through to him more while the night was going down.

Maybe… Lily's right…. But Claire is different than others. Well how do I really know that! I only dated, 7 girls now? Still… I- I don't know….

The thoughts kept haunting him until he finally made a decision. He broke up with Claire. For his friends. For Lily. But that didn't change the cold look on Lily's face every time James wanted to talk to her about it. He lost her trust. The others forgave him, but Lily wasn't like the guys.

Over and over again did James try to make things right with Lily but nothing worked. So he got angry.

One day in potions….

CRASH

'Oh! I'm sorry!' said a familiar voice.

James knew who it was, Lily.

'What have you done! My potion!'

James also knew who that was, Snape.

'I'm sorry!'

'Well sorry won't cut it mudblood!'

James stood up. He was full with anger.

'What did you say to Lily!' yelled James.

'Mudblood! Got a problem!' challenged Snape.

James pulled out his wand and started to cast spells at the same time as Snape.

But something went horribly wrong. Lily went down. She got hit. By his spell…….


End file.
